TalkRadar Hotline
TalkRadar Hotline started due to the length of the Ask a Garms Jarnalist thread, and to create a easier way to answer the fans questions. Usually plays in the community segment. The TalkRadar hotline number is 1-877-404-1337 Ext. 327 (DAR) a.k.a. (FAP). The people that call leave can leave a message up to 30 seconds. Messages have range from praising the show, reaffirming the Wikiparaz, or rambling while being shitfaced. The TalkRadar Hotline messages were first played in TalkRadar 92. People that have called the TalkRadar Hotline and their messages Episode 92: *First call Julian from NY - Mario 3 warp whistle is creepy *Edwin - Praise call also Chris Antista smells like Pizza *JusttheBoBreaker - Thoughts on LA Noire? *sarcastic irony - Ask a garms jaranlist? Royalties and residuals on articles? *theonlyblackguyintheforum - Breath reeks of period blood. On Prey not Art Bell, George Nory *JBird360 - Greatest podcast ever made. Keep up the good work. Episode 93: *Batman 5273 1st call fuck up. 2nd call "What is proper protocol for invites for games?" *Pat Indiana Fustercluck - Theonlyblackguyintheforumsiswrong it is Art Bell on Prey *VirAertas- Mikels amazing mustache that rescued him *IjizzLots - Sounding like Jimmy Stewart jizzing, and praising the show *Phazon117 Favorite videogame coverband? Episode 94: *ChrisAntistalikesLittleBoys Hate week fuck you *schnazzyone- Yelling while calling and driving. *Dude from Arizona - Insult *Catwood Slacker156 - Keep up the good work Episode 96: *Screwball247- "At Target and said 'DAT ASS" and there was a heavy woman looking at him furiously *listerfeen- yelling while in driving. Recreating the Heavy Rain trial. *Some person wanted to know the Home Movies Happy Birthday song *Turbobison - Game bonded with family? Became the QOTW *JenosIdenios - Suffer from burnout from playing too many videogames? What do you do to recover? *Claymore 17 - Love the podcast, Chris does not smell like pizza. *sarcasticirony- I love the show *Ross from Quebec - I love the show keep up the good work *Bearkiller - Love the podcast. Why did you want to be a journalist? What lead you to games journalism? *lymanzar - Who's idea to start TalkRadar? Episode 98 *TURbo - Love the podcast *shamrock77- uhh................................................................. *Bonerachieve - working midnight launch for God of War 3. Had GR printed reviews *Big Boss listened since 28 loves the podcast *JizzasaurusCummingInYourEarPussy - Buy you beer in Delaware. Who should die Tyler Perry or Hitler? also You're worse tech failure? Episode 99: *Strangleme - Wants more Alf Pacino, because of listening to TDar 63. *(Jfer360?) - Wants the TalkRadar soundboard so he can use for his own podcast. (copycat) response of Chris "No" *shitmittenshittykitten - Is there going to be more 24 hour gaming sessions soon? Also praising the hosts? *4th caller (No mention of his username) 2 questions: (1) Creep out of people that know a lot about you yet you know nothing about them? (2) Creepiest character to see them doing it? *swamproot1120- Can't get on the forums *ERGreenDay- Least favorite RPG or least favorite game of all time? (became QOTW) Episode 100: Congratulating 100th episode *Boondock Saints *KevlarTurban *Lando81 *MeangreenLarryJean *Just a fart noise *Rame Dragon *schnazzyone *tokengirlstfu Episode 102: *Strangleme - Chinatown Wars loved it. (Reference to the TalkRadar 43) *ChrisAntistalikeslittleboys - Wanted to give the happy 101. *bloodmuffins- Thanking the 93 weeks of TalkRadar (Way back) *flabslapper- Stories of disillusionment of being a games journalism? *Edwin from NYC (forum handle undestinguishable) - Movies based on King Arthur? Episode 103: *sarcasticirony- Favorite moment on Tdar? *BamMan? Happy 100th episode *Grr noises for 20 seconds *Phazon117 What do you think about Green Day Rock Band? *BrandoLee What classic game series do you want to see release in a compliation? Episode 105: *tokengurlSTFU: Quakecon will buy beer. *Dude from Brooklyn strangleme: TalkRadar is the mothafuckin shit. Smoke weed pipe and listen to mothafucka Chris Antista. *Snoochie - What Final Fantasy should I play on SNES? *Jason Kentucky - Defense of Gamestop Episode 107: *Batman5273 Penelope Anne born 4/29 8:44pm called 12 mins after daughter born + praise of show *Some person - Duke Lombardi sounds like Stan Lee *ChrisAntistalikeslittleboys played a 4 chord song on piano about TalkRadar Episode 109: *ERGreenDay What is the hardest boss you ever had to face? *Lando81 I have a cold it's 1:00 AM and I've been listening to TalkRadar for a year *Even Electrofreeze Loves TalkRadar listened since episode 1. *BrandonLee got Ghostbusters and regretting purchase of DSi *Some dude that complained about TalkRadar 91 about Christian Nutt view on Final Fantasy and Quake 4, when it was MB2K that said there wasn't a large reception for Quake 4. *Dude from Brooklyn strangleme- Love the mothafuckin TalkRadar *Sir Sodomite What game where you obsessed with while gaming? *shyfonzie- Loves the Tdar. Relistened to whole archive twice Episode 110: *BloodMuffins Is there a moment in a game that didn't make you cry but, moved you? A game that suprised you? *GeddyLee? - Something about California anti videogame legislation *JizzasaurusCummingInYourEarPussy - Made no sense *Johnny AppleSperm -The King Of Names only thing that can make me piss, shit, and vomit on myself. Episode 111: * Strangleme - Games that have stayed with me. GTA IV. Lives in New York and sometimes can't tell videogame from real life. Episode 112: *Claymore17 TDar helped him get into games again. Bought a 360 and loves TDar *thelonius Ask a Games jaranlist? Can I still be a journalist while being poor at math? *Mitch from the Internet - What game do you want to play that will be released later on this year? *Kiss noises Episode 113: *DraculaXX Bonesaw impersonation of a challenge to Bonsoir *Sean Connery impersonation Favorite videogame genres? *Punchout What song? The Punchout theme *Drew Harrison maybevital What happened to FileRadar? *Grif has a cold Episode 114: *Call about Canadians *Some guy breathing *Call about the PS3 and 360 and the better graphics *Al Jolson - praise call *5 second fart *Some dude talking Indistinct *Call for OXM yet on TDar *Thelonius - Thoughts on Mafia 2? *ShitmittensshittyKitten - Bonesaw challenge like DraculaXX *nicksayswatzup gives is ASL